Cross Dressing
by Broken Mushroom
Summary: Hayner has a secret, and he's ready to tell everyone! But they all had it already pretty much figured out, except of course Seifer, who is completely blown away. Seiner Oneshot, crossdressing!Hayner Rated for some mature language, and sexual situations.


Warnings: Boys kissing boys, Cross dressing, cussing  
Pairing: Seiner

--

Hayner looked in the mirror and smiled sheepishly. He adjusted the outfit a little and turned from side to side to get a better look.

"Okay Olette, You can come in."

This was the moment of truth. Olette had long ago figured out his deep dark secret, but this is the first time she would see it first hand.

The brunette gasped as she entered the room.

"Hayner, Oh my god you look so adorable!" the mentioned teen blushed slightly but quickly waved it off and turned around slowly, showing off all of the details.

"So, does it look good?" he asked, not used to talking with someone about his obsession.

"Of course if does!" she squealed again jumping up and down, "You really made this yourself?"

Hayner nodded and looked back into the mirror, the outfit really did fit him. The pink skirt and lace on the shirt fit his complexion, and the green and black accents brought out his eyes. He walked over to his desk, displaying his practiced ability to walk in heels, and grabbed a pink ribbon to place in his hair. He sighed and glanced back at his friend, glad that she was so accepting of this.

It had been three months ago that Olette had picked up on the fact that he always complimented on her clothing, and he would scold Pence for mismatching his outfits all the time. It was when he mentioned that Olette's homecoming dress would look better with purple flats rather than black high heels that she confronted him.

The blonde had been shocked at first, he had believed that he had been very careful. He shocked the brunette by confessing not only that he designed clothes, but he also enjoyed wearing women's clothing. Since then his friend had been trying to get him to show her, but he kept saying that he was working on something special and she could see it when he was done.

"You're really amazing." Olette said stepping closer to examine his work.

"I'm glad you like it." He said slowly, not sure how she would take what he would say next, "I just hope everyone else does too."

It took the girl a few seconds to realize what he said and when she did a huge smile lit up her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he replied, "Twilight Town seems a pretty open place, hey just look at Roxas's parents, they're some of the most powerful people here and they're gay, I mean I'm not even the only cross dresser here so I shouldn't hide it anymore."

Olette nodded, "Well you sure picked one heck of an outfit to come out in!" she said cheerily, "I'll bet anything Seifer will slam you into a wall within thirty seconds of seeing you."

"Olette!" Hayner shouted, his rival, and admitted long time crush was one of things he was worrying about facing today. "Let's just go already."

The girl agreed and with a little time to fix his hair, Hayner was walking out of his room to face his parents.

"Mom?" he called walking nervously towards the kitchen.

"In here sweetie!" he heard her call. He paused before entering and took a deep breathe. He walked in and saw that his mother's back was turned.

"I have to tell you something." His mother, hearing the anxiety in her son's voice instantly turned around.

"What is it sweetie?"

Hayner blinked up at his mother. Did she not notice his strange attire?

"Umm, well... How do I look?" He asked nervously looking up as she took in his appearance and waited for the yells and screams he had been expecting.

Instead of cursing his mother just walked up to him and motioned for him to turn, which he did, casting a confused look to Olette who just smiled back.

"It's great honey. Where did you get it?" she smiled kindly at him.

"Uhh.. I made it." He said still confused.

"Oh wow!" She said delighted, "You're really talented! I can't wait to see what else you can do!"

At this point Hayner was really confused, "Um, mom? Aren't you I dunno worried… or something?"

"What?" She asked "Oh no hun, actually your father and I have had a feeling you liked women's clothes for a while now."

Hayner's jaw dropped. "H-how?" he stuttered unable to comprehend that his parents would be so accepting.

"Oh, we just wanted you to tell us that's all!" she hummed and went back to work in the kitchen. "I mean, you're father and I are about as conventional as you can get, so we figured our son would be the one to add some flavor to the family."

She winked at him and waved the two friends off, "Now you two go have fun I've got work to do, but seriously Hayner, you're really good at that, you should make me something sometime."

Hayner smiled relieved that his parents would be behind him no matter what.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. All of the people of Twilight Town pretty much accepted him, with the exception of a few people. Even Pence said he had already expected it.

Roxas was thrilled that his best friend had finally decided to come out with an obsession that had been "So obvious" while Axel wanted to know if Hayner could make an equally sexy outfit for his blonde boyfriend.

Everything had gone great so far, but the next stop made Hayner's heart start racing. The sandlot was on his way home and chances were that a certain blonde haired bully would be there.

Olette gave him a reassuring smile, but he just wanted to run away. He was scared to death about how Seifer would react.

He could hear the sounds of a practice struggle as they neared the sand lot. The two friends rounded the corner.

Hayner turned towards the brunette for one last reassuring glance, and immediately felt a shooting pain on the back of his head.

-=-

Seifer's day had been pretty normal so far. He had pestered some kids, eaten some ice cream, and he was just ending it up with a struggle.

But this… this was anything BUT normal.

He was staring at the chickenwuss, knelt on the ground, holding his head from being struck by a struggle bat, with the most delicious look on his face, wearing what would probably the subject of many a dream.

Seifer was speechless.

He couldn't move, or think or even breathe. He was vaguely aware of Fuu and Olette dragging Rai off somewhere but the only thing that registered in his mind was that he was alone with what could only be described as fucking hot sex on legs.

"Seifer?" and that one half whispered word was enough to send Seifer's entire body into overdrive. He was in front of the blonde within seconds, and hoisted him up until his back was against the nearest wall.

--

Hayner's breath hitched as he felt the strong teen push him into the wall. Theirs eyes met and the shorter's entire body seemed to be on fire as Seifer's hands began to stroke across the lace and details of his outfit.

"Damnit, Chickenwuss…" Seifer breathed as their faces kept getting closer then pulling away, as if trying to decide what they wanted.

"Seifer…" Hayner half moaned out and wrapped his arms around the older boy, effectively bringing their faces together in a heated kiss.

The two soon pulled away, the older smirking down at the boy pinned between him and the wall, "If you wanted to get my attention you could have just asked.

"Oh, but this was sooo much more fun." Hayner smiled back.

The two stood staring at each other for a while, neither not quite sure what to do, but both extremely happy to be right where they were.

"So where'd you get this anyway?" Seifer asked, pulling away from the other slightly.

Hayner blushed, "I made it."

Seifer looked shocked for a moment, "So this isn't just a one time thing then?"

Hayner laughed and stepped away from the wall to place a small kiss on the taller's lips. "No way, I have too much fun in these clothes."

"Well that's great," Seifer laughed as he scooped the other up bridal style, "Cuz as hot as you look in cammo pants, this is so much better."

Hayner punched the other, "Hey just cuz I dress like a girl doesn' t mean I can't still kick your ass! Let me down!"

"Nah, I don't think I want to." Seifer replied, smirk even bigger.

"Asshole." Hayner said pouting, but inside he felt amazing. It was great to know that even if your different, there are people who can accept you and love you for it.

--

AN: This was inspired by a picture on deviantart by DropletofFire. I loved it soo much that it inspired this! Hope you like it!

If you review, Hayner will make more yummy outfits for Axel, Roxas and Seifer!


End file.
